Confusion
by maddiej93
Summary: It's summertime and Oliver Oken has to put up with a lot. His little brother Brandon has a new girl at his house every week,he has to live with his police officer mother,and above all that,he is head over heels in love with his best friend. Moliver Lackso
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all.**

**I randomly thought of this while reading a book called The Breakup Bible. It is a truly hilarious read; I'd suggest it to any girl.**

**I based Oliver's younger brother off of Danny, Jennifer's little brother from the book.**

**I hope you all have a good chuckle or two out of this.**

**Moliver oneshot**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. Need proof? Watch Hannah Montana. See Miley and Oliver kiss? Thought not. Don't own, don't sue.**

* * *

_**Oliver's POV**_

The only thing that's more annoying than a bad meal or snack is a little brother who thinks he is the new Lil Wayne.

And the weird thing about it is that he is only fourteen years old.

He is reminiscent of my early adolescent years. Although I'd hope I wasn't quite so much of a... cracker gangster.

"Yo homie what's diggin?" I groaned in response as I threw a pillow at the offensive voice.

"What do you want, Brandon?" I snapped moodily.

"Dayung, homes, chill! Oh, wait, I know, you're still upset about that Miley aren't you? Or is it that Lilly chick?"

"'That' Miley." I said hotly, staring at the black TV screen on a shelf in near my bed, trying to turn it on with my amazing brain power.

"She's pretty hawt, I can see why you dig 'er."

I rolled my eyes.

Brandon thought all my friends (which were girls, of course) were hot. Especially Lilly, who he had always had a thing for, which I don't understand why considering she isn't really his 'type, yo'.

He thought all of them were "da bomb" except Sara. He said she looked like a drag-queen version of one of his (many) ex girlfriends. I think her name was Maycee or something. Or was it Megan... no, Megan was that Irish chick from Finland that he met in Canada with his best friend Michael.

"I think-"

But I was rudely cut off by Brandon's phone going off to, who else, Lil' Wayne's Lollipop.

I rolled my eyes again, as Brandon said, "Hey homedog. What be kickin? Boxing? That's ice. Seriously? You're with Lacey? That's sugar..." And he walked out of my room, his non-phone-occupied hand shoved deep in the pocket of his baggy blue and black athletic shorts.

I sighed. I glanced at my phone, and it read '5 messages'.

I slid it open and I checked my messages.

"Hey bro, it's the Big B. I was hoping that you could pick me up from b-ball..." I quickly pressed seven and the message was deleted.

"Hey Oliver, do you EVER pick up your phone? Miley's locked herself in her room and won't come out. I told her if she doesn't get her butt out now, I'll sell her house to the homeless guy down the street. It didn't work. So I was hoping maybe you could talk her into coming out of the closet. I mean her room. HAHAHAHA! Sorry. So get your lazy arse over here ASAP." I rolled my eyes, knowing I would be the last person in the world that Miley would want to see right now.

"OLIVER, ANSWER THE PHONE OR I'LL ATTACK YOU WITH MY FIREARMS!" I flinched, as I quickly deleted the scary message that was mom's man voice.

"Hey Oliver. It's Miley. I think Lilly already called you. But um, she's making me tell you something. So please call me back or text me or come over. Bye." I quickly deleted that one too, knowing what she had to tell me.

"Oliver. It's Robbie Ray. I need you over here as soon as possible. Miley hasn't left her room since yesterday night. Maybe you could-" End of messages.

I sighed and rolled out of bed.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My abs, arms, legs, and everything else were successfully toned from many trips to the gym.

I sighed and pulled on a tee shirt. It fit rather smugly, and when I looked at it more carefully, I saw that it was Brandon's.

"BRANDON GET IN HERE!" I yelled.

"What is it yo?" He asked, his tee shirt off and hair ruffled, his voice tense, obviously annoyed.

"Your shirt." I said, thrusting it at him.

I noticed his red face and the tightness in his shorts. I groaned.

"You don't have Aimee over again, do you?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He said and stalked out of my room.

I quickly pulled on a different tee shirt. I was pleased to see that it fit properly.

I pulled on a pair of jeans and hightops and was out of the house.

My phone went off to my mother's ring tone that I had set for her. "Dun dun dun dunnnnn. Dun dun dun dunnnn..."

"Hullo?" I asked dully.

"You never called." She barked.

"Sorry... mommy." I said in a small voice.

"I just wanted you to pick up your brother's adorable little friend, but she managed to get a ride on her own."

"Kay."

"Are you out?"

"Uh, sure."

"Pick up a gallon of milk, would ya?"

"Kay."

"Bye honey."

"Kay. I mean bye mom." I hung up.

I pulled up into Miley's driveway and hopped out of my red convertible Bug.

Don't laugh, it was my older sister's before she moved to Liverpool, which sadly to say, I inherited.

I let myself into Miley's house, which was dark.

My brow furrowed, and I noticed Jackson and a long blonde haired girl making out on the couch.

As I got a closer look of the girl... "LILLY?!" I asked incredulously.

Her head shot up and Jackson looked my way.

"Erm... Miley's upstairs."

"Right." I said, and excused myself from the extremely awkward situation, smirking slightly, as I thought about the face Brandon would have made.

I raced up the stairs, two at a time, until I reached the doorway which was Miley's.

I knocked on the door, and I heard a sniffle and her soft voice saying, "Come in..."

I walked in and was appalled at the sight that greeted me.

Miley was lying in her bed, with a romance novel spread across her stomach. She was wearing a pair of cherry red sweats and an empty carton of Ben & Jerry's Cherry Garcia sat upon her nightstand.

Her face was pale and her dark brown hair fanned about on her pillow like peacock feathers.

"Hi." I said quietly, still taking in the upsetting scene that was in front of my eyes.

In my mind, I was thinking what people would say about the scene.

My mom instantly came to mind. "Oliver Oken, what in the world did you do to this poor girl to make her so upset? Answer me! Do you WANT me to put my pepper spray to your eyes?"

Next, came Lilly. "I told you it wouldn't be a good idea to read her diary... but you just went ahead and did it like the donutty buffoon that you are."

Next came Jackson. "If you do that again, I swear I'll turn you into turkey and gravy, if you catch my drift. Or take my lasso to you."

Brandon's was perhaps the worst. "Man, I told you messin wit babes stuff gets 'em pissed. And speaking of babes... Miley don't look too good. Like she had a knife stuck up her..."

"Hey." She said back, her eyes down casted, which I saw were red and puffy, the normal outcome of crying.

"Are you okay?" She burst into to tears. I felt like an ass.

Maybe Brandon was right. Maybe I do need coaching in girls... no, I'm Smokin Oken. Right? Right?!

She slowly shook her head, and my heart sunk.

"I'm sorry I read your diary." I confessed.

Her brow furrowed and she immediately stop crying. "You read my diary?"

"Erm... I thought that was what the problem was."

She laughed flatly and said, "I never knew you read my diary. I'm upset cause my mom died today five years ago. When I was eleven."

I sighed and patted her head awkwardly.

"I'm sorry..." I said softly.

"It's okay..."

My phone suddenly began ringing to mom's song again. "Dun dun dun dunnnn. Dun dun dun dunnn..."

Miley smirked through her tears.

"Hullo."

"Oliver, where is the milk and bagels?!"

"What?"

"Toshpots, how many times do I have to repeat myself? Milk. And. Bagels. And. Fat free, sugar free chocolate pudding."

"Right."

"Have you gotten them yet?"

"No..."

"Good god son, your brother's more reliable."

"Uh huh. At least I don't jump every hot girl I see..."

"Excuse me? Firearms, son, firearms."

I winced and said, "I'm on it mom. Mommy." I said as I heard her pause.

She hung up.

What a compassionate mother I had.

I could probably get hit by a truck and all she would say was "Codswallop son. I swear you have the brain capacity of a dead flea."

"Oliver I-" Miley started as I hung up.

"Sorry, I gotta go. Gotta pick up milk and bagels and pudding or something."

"Oh okay." She said, her voice teeming with disappointment. "I'll talk to you later." She said.

"I'll come by later, kay?"

"Sure." She said, picking up the book she had been reading previously.

"Bye Miles." I said.

"Huh? Oh, bye."

* * *

**Did you like it? Please review and tell me what you think. I should have the second and maybe the third chapters up later. But please, review!! -maddiej93**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I hope you all liked chapter 1. I didn't even give you all time to review =0 ! Well, only if you do.. which please, do. Please, do. Oh, and I apologize for the format in the first chapter. Really, I don't know what the problem is with my computer. It's all happy and whatnot while I type, but as SOON as I change it, it goes all wack and the contents of my writings are ALL way over on the other side. You don't know HOW annoying it is. I tried to fix it, but I couldn't. Sorry for the inconvenience. And for the freakishly long author's note...**

* * *

I finally got home after the task I had to perform for my dear mother.

"Took you long enough." Mom barked as Brandon snickered from the distance. I glared at him as I handed her the grocery bag. I began to run up the stairs, Brandon following close behind. Gangster wanna be, now stalker? How weird of a brother can you get?

I walked into my room, and unsuccessfully locked out my nuisance peevish pervert of a brother.

"What be da fizzle yo?" He asked as he made himself comfy on my bed.

"Nothing."

"Heard you went to Miley's." He said as I kicked him off my bed and took his place. Brandon stood, looking at me, then said, "Did ya," he made an absurd hand motion, "get some?"

"No, I didn't."

"Shame, shame." Brandon said, shaking a finger at me, making me feel like a small kitten that got into the bowl of cream or ate mom's tuna salad.

I think that's why we had to get rid of my old cat, Rufus.

Now we have three pets: a dalmatian named Dog (don't ask, Brandon named him), a brown cat named Pudding (my mom saved it as a kitten from some house that had a murderer in it and she fell in love with it at once), and an toad name Turtle.

Turtle is mine, while Dog is Brandon's and Pudding is my mom's.

I sometimes feel bad for our pets. Why could Dog be named Sparky, Pudding named er... not Pudding, and Turtle named Toad?

Anyway.

"I'm not a cat." I said.

Brandon's eyebrows shot up.

"I mean..don't shame me or I'll tell mom what you did with Bethany last month."

"Y-you wouldn't."

"I would." I confirmed.

"Fine." Brandon crossed his arms.

Suddenly, my phone began blaring to Metrostation's "Shake It".

It was Miley.

Brandon was there when I picked the song for her, and he wiggled his eyebrows.

I nearly laughed.

"Hello?"

"Hey Oliver..."

"What does she want?" Brandon whispered, which I gave a half-hearted shrug to.

"What's up?"

"I was wondering if tomorrow you wanted to go to see a movie?"

"Sure, did you call Lilly yet?" I asked.

"No..." She trailed off.

"You want me to call her?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Lilly's not going."

"Why not?"

Brandon shook his head and smiled sadly at my poor communication skills.

"Because... she had to go visit her grandma."

"I thought Lilly's grandma died?" I asked, scratching my chin thoughtfully.

"No-I mean yeah, she did. But her... Aunt.. Petunia lives there. To you know, watch the ferrets..."

"Ferrets?" I asked, my brow crinkling.

"Did I say ferrets? I meant the plants."

"Right. Okay, so movie tomorrow?"

"Yep."

"No Lilly?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, no Lilly or yeah Lilly."

"Yeah no."

"No?"

"Yeah."

"She is?"

"No!" Miley laughed.

I felt elated. I made her laugh. "Okay then." I smiled, and looked at Brandon as he rolled his eyes.

"So... when do you want me to drop by tonight?" I asked. Brandon gave me the thumbs up. I tossed a pillow at him.

"I don't care. Daddy and Jackson have to go somewhere... they left and they never really clarified where they went."

"So it'll be just us?" I asked. Brandon's head shot up and his eyes widened.

"Lucky." He mouthed. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. Lilly had to leave tonight."

"Okay. So I have to drop Brandon off at basketball practice and then I'll be there."

"Kay! See you then, Ollie!"

"Bye." I said, grinning.

"You have it bad." Brandon told me.

"Shut up."I snapped as I grabbed my keys and walked out of my bedroom door, followed closely by Brandon. I couldn't help to think about how right he was.

* * *

**Love it? Yes, no? Hate it? Yes, no? And if you hated it, why? Haha, this note sounds vaguely familiar. Anyway, I'd love feedback, and constructive criticism is ALWAYS appreciated (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all. Did anyone see the episode "What I Don't Like About You"? That really really really really REALLY pissed me off. I want to sue Disney. **

**Secondly, I just thought I'd let you know that originally this was all one document. It was twenty two pages so far. Is that crazy or what? **

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" I announced to no one in particular, considering Miley was probably in her room.

I walked upstairs, and walked up to her door.

"Knock knock?" I asked. "Miles?" No answer. "Wake up, Miley..." Silence. "Miley, you better be clothed. Cause I'm coming in." I blushed, thinking of the thought if Miley actually WASN'T.. clothed.

I walked into her room. No Miley in her chair. No Miley in her bed. No Miley at her desk. No Miley on her beanbag. No Miley on the balcony. No Miley in the closet (ahaha). "Where are you?" I asked to a Hannah Montana poster that was casually tossed by her beanbag chair.

Suddenly I heard singing. I walked out of her room, following the direction of the voice. "Miles? Are you in here?" I asked, hearing the angel like voice coming from the cracked door.

"Knock, knock, better be decent..." I trailed off.

I opened the door and stuck my head in. The first thing I noticed was the fact that the mirror was fogged up. Then I glanced towards the shower. And there was Miley... completely... undressed. Her body the perfect shape... everything the right size... and it was slick. Oh, how I wished I could feel that silky, creamy, slightly pink skin... how I wish I could wash her long, thick brown hair...

"OLIVER?!" A voice screamed.

"OLIVER?!" I screamed.

"OLIVER!" The voice screamed again.

"OLIVER!" I screamed again.

"GET OUT!" The voice exclaimed.

"GET OUT!" I repeated. I just couldn't take my eyes off her body. She was just so... sexy.

"OLIVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! OUT!" The voice yelled. It was only then that I realized that it was Miley. And that's when common sense came to me.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" I screamed.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!" She replied. What a truly intelligent conversation. Indeed.

Yet I remained glued to the ground. It was as if my muscles decided to go melt into the ground, leaving me swaying like a palm tree.

"GET OUT!" She yelled, covering herself up the best she could with an orange loofah.

I ran out, arms flailing, screeching like a wounded hippopotamus.

"SORRY!" I yelled after I shut the door.

"It's okay." I heard Miley say. I heard the water shut off and heard her shuffling around.

I walked to her room and laid down on her bed, staring at her bulletin board that showed off pictures of her and Lilly and me. I particularly stared at the one of me and Miley at the beach, Miley making an upside down peace sign wearing a white glittery bikini and me sticking my tongue out at the camera. The bikini looked really good on Miley. Really, really good.

I heard the soft padding of feet, and I looked up to see Miley dressed in a pink fluffy robe, pink fuzzy socks, and a pink towel on top of her head.

"Uhm.. sorry about that." I meant to say. But it came out more like "Uhm.. sobligy glerfff gahh."

Miley chuckled and raised her eyebrow. "What?"

I felt my cheeks redden. "Er, sorry about that..."

"Oh, it's okay." She laughed, and plopped down on the bed next to me.

"Um, can we forget that happened?" I asked.

"Um, why'd we wanna do that?" She stood up and shrugged out of her robe, revealing a hot pink tank top and black shorts. A devilish grin spread across her face. I knew that smile. She had something up her bathrobe sleeve.

Ohmygod. What? "Berglsh?"

"What?" Miley joked. "Didn't catch that."

I quickly composed myself. "What?"

Miley smirked. "Nothing." She said.

"But-"

"But?"

"You can't-"

"What?"

"I don't know.."

"What do you know?"

"That you're hot without clothes on." I said with a smirk.

".."

".."

"OLIVER!" I felt Miley slap me hard on the shoulder.

"WHAT?!" God bless my soul.

"I do not," she growled, "look hot... without clothes on."

"You're right. You look sexy." I said without thinking. In a blink of an eye, Miley charged at me, looking like a raging bull in pink complete with a pink turban.

With a blur of pink and black, Miley tackled me onto the bed, straddling my hips and hitting my chest.

"I. Am. Not. Sexy." Miley growled at me, her pink turban falling off, revealing her long, curly, wet brown hair.

"Says you." I said. What is this?

"Says you? You know," she said, straightening up, "this IS a bit weird coming from you.. you know, since you ARE my best friend, and all."

"Ever heard of friends with benefits?" I said with a toothy grin.

*Smack*

* * *

**I was gonna write more, but I feel sick ): I hope you like this (: REVIEW?!**


End file.
